The present invention relates to an improved novelty device resembling a ladder wherein the rungs of the ladder are spaced by the repulsive forces of magnets. In the prior art, novelty devices utilizing magnets are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,729 to Lee and U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,796 to Davis are examples of such novelty devices. However, applicant is unaware of any prior art that includes all of the features of the present invention including a novelty device resembling a ladder wherein the rungs of the ladder are unevenly spaced by the repulsive forces of magnets.